Naruto: Riding into Darkness
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: Naruto/Ghost Rider X-over. What happens when Mizuki finds Naruto first in the forest and almost kills him? Why the Shinigami steps in of course, thus a new Ghost Rider has been born! Naruto x Fem.Shinigami x Harem. M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1:A Rider is born

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost Rider; they belong to their respective owners!**

**How is it hanging my fellow fanfiction people, its xNamikazeKyuubix once again with another brand new and hopefully, mind-blowing story for you to read. This time it is a Naruto and Ghost Rider crossover, the idea has been sitting around in my mind for a while and I finally decided to start writing it!**

**However, this won't be placed in the crossover section since it really isn't a crossover and I am revamping this story in my own way!**

**Have no fear about Force Unleashed, I am not abandoning it or any of my other stories and will continue to update them eventually. I just have a huge amount of rampant plot bunnies in my head, so I have to write down some ideas or their population will start expanding inside my mind.**

**I am unsure as to what the pairings for this story will be, most likely a harem as I cannot stand seeing some women not being paired with Naruto. So the for the harem:**

**Confirmed:**

**Tayuya (Later on)**

**Undecided:**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Anko**

**Yuugao**

**Hana**

**And that is all for now, shocking that there isn't a female Kyuubi isn't it? Kyuubi will be playing another role in this and of course will be male, so please leave your choices in the reviews and feel free to suggest other possibilities as well! Just remember, no Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune or Tenten.**

**Now on with the story~**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Rider is born

Naruto dropped into the clearing that Mizuki had told him about, his breath coming out in pants as he dropped a large scroll onto the forest floor. He scanned the nearby forest with weary eyes before collapsing onto the ground beside the scroll, his breathing slowly returned to normal after a minute.

'Damn those ANBU sure can run fast but they have to be much faster if they want to catch Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!' Naruto cheered mentally as he pumped a fist in victory, he then turned his gaze towards the scroll. 'Alright no time to waste, I have to learn a jutsu from that scroll before Mizuki-sensei arrives…'

Naruto unrolled the scroll and his eyes landed on the first technique, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)? Not another clone technique… but I don't have much time and it looks relatively easy. Let's see, put your hands into a cross-shaped seal and pump chakra into the seal in proportion to how many clones you want. So more chakra equals more clones got it… clones made are solid but dispels after a solid hit? Wow solid clones amazing, Dattebayo!'

'And what's this note? Hmm… users will retain the memories of the clone, so that means I get the memories of my clones! That means if I use the clones to train… I will become Hokage in no time Dattebayo!' Naruto grinned at the thought as he immediately started to practice his new technique.

Fifteen minutes later, Mizuki landed in the clearing where he found an exhausted Naruto. Mizuki was in his usual outfit except that he now had two giant shurikens strapped to his back, his expression turned gleeful upon noticing the giant scroll on the ground besides Naruto.

"Ne Mizuki-sensei, I already managed to learn one jutsu from the scroll! Does that mean I passed the test and can become a Genin?" Naruto asked with his usual grin in place, which diverted Mizuki's attention back to him.

"Genin? Who in the right mind would allow a _demon brat_ such as yourself to become a Genin?" Mizuki sneered at him.

"W-what? Then why did you tell me about the test?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Hahaha! You actually believed there was a test, man how dumb can you get?" Mizuki howled with laughter causing Naruto to growl at him slightly. "There was never a test; I just used your dumb ass to get the Forbidden Scroll! Now hand it over and maybe I'll make your death quick and painless!"

"No way! I'm going to kick your ass and bring the scroll back to Hokage-jiji, Dattebayo!" Naruto slammed a fist into an open palm.

"What makes you think you can take me, a Chunnin? You don't even know why the entire village hates you!" Mizuki exclaimed before a grin formed on his face. "Do you want to know why we hate you Naruto?"

Naruto faltered when he heard that, "Y-you know why I'm hated? Tell me!"

"Oh it's simple really, the night of the Kyuubi attack… you were all told that the Yondaime killed it but that was false! The Kyuubi was too powerful so the Yondaime did the next best thing, he sealed it into a baby boy! You know who that baby was don't you Naruto…" Mizuki's grin turned sinister when he saw a horrified expression on the blond. "…that's right! It was you! You're the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

"N-no… that's not true… that's impossible! No!" Naruto clutched his head as he felt everything that he once knew shatter around him, he fell to his knees with a loud cry. (Cookie for those who know where this line came from!)

"Now let me put you out of your misery fox; I've been waiting a long time for this day!" Mizuki snarled as he pulled the Fuma shuriken (Demon Wind shuriken) off his back and spun it in his hands, the giant shuriken becoming nothing more than a blur of speed. "SHI NE (GO DIE)!"

Naruto was too lost out of it to notice Mizuki toss the Fuma shuriken his way, he looked up at the last second to see the giant spinning shuriken an inch away from him. His eyes flew wide in shock and pain as he the cold hard steel slice through his clothes and flesh before embedding itself deep inside his body.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he fell onto his hands coughing out blood, his eyesight started to blur as he unconsciously pressed a hand to his gaping wound. He looked down as the hand came away, covered with his red blood. Naruto could feel blood bubbling out of his mouth as his strength finally failed and he collapsed onto his side, his precious life fluid pumping out of him and staining the forest floor crimson.

"Time to… die… brat…" Mizuki's voice suddenly trailed off into silence. Using his remaining strength, Naruto tilted his head slightly and saw that the silver-haired Chunnin stood frozen in place with a kunai held in his hand. He felt his eyes widened a millimetre when he noticed a black smoke start to drift into the clearing, seemingly pouring out of the forest and ground itself.

If he wasn't already dying, Naruto would have started screaming and panicking as the streams of black smoke covered the forest floor with the majority of it gathering in front of him. He watched in shock as the black smoke spiralled up into a pillar before dispersing across the air, leaving behind a beautiful woman.

The woman had waist length, silky dark purple hair, violet eyes and really pale skin. She wore an ankle-length gothic-themed dress that had two straps connecting to a high-collared black cape; she also had on a pair of elbow-length gloves that were black and white in colour. Despite his terrible condition, Naruto was still mesmerized by the beauty of the lady standing in front of him. He also noticed that she had a rather deathly aura around her; the air surrounding her seemed to shimmer with purple and black energy.

(Image on profile, .)

Naruto was surprised when the woman crouched down and blushed when she took his face within her gloved hands, she then started to speak and her voice was both chilling and alluring.

"Hello Naruto… it's nice to see you again…"

Naruto blinked in confusion when she said that, he was sure that he would have remembered if this goddess had visited him before. He opened his mouth to ask and was shocked when he could actually speak, he looked down and gasped as he saw that all his wounds had been healed.

"H-how?"

The woman smiled at him and he blushed again since she was still holding his face, "I healed your injuries, it was relatively simple for a being of my stature."

"Huh? Oh right! You said you met me before but I don't remember seeing you before, I'm sure I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you dattebayo!" Naruto grinned at her causing a light pink tinge to grace her features.

"I met you when you were only a day old… I was the one who helped the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into you." She said softly and braced herself for the outburst that she knew would come, she wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT? You helped the Yondaime Hokage seal the Kyuubi into me! Who the hell are you lady!" Naruto shouted, his anger getting the better of him.

The woman let out a small chuckle, "My name is Murasaki (Violet)…but you may know me better as the Shinigami…"

"You…the…Shinigami…" Naruto couldn't form a complete sentence; his mind couldn't equate the beautiful woman in front of him as the God of Death. 'Apparently it's the Goddess of Death…'

"Yes Naruto, now hush and let me explain everything to you. The first thing that you need to know is that you aren't the Kyuubi…" Murasaki held a finger to his lips as he was about to ask a question. "Shush, as I was saying… you are just the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It's the same concept as a bowl of ramen. If you pour the ramen into a bowl, does the bowl turn into the ramen itself? No it doesn't and so the same applies to you."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't the Kyuubi and just contained the beast but then a frown crossed his face. "Then why do the villagers hate me?"

"They are ignorant mortals, they chose the easiest person to let out their grief and hatred on. You being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi just made you the perfect scapegoat for them, which is why they take out their anger and grief on you." Murasaki hissed as the air around them chilled suddenly, she quickly calmed herself and the temperature returned to normal.

"The next important fact that you need to know is that your parents are the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato himself and Uzumaki Kushina, a master at Fuuinjutsu." The Shinigami smirked when she saw the dumbstruck face on the blond Jinchuuriki.

After a moment, Naruto had finally found his voice again. "My dad is the Yondaime Hokage… why did he choose me…his own child and he damned me to a life of torture!"

"I know, he was a fool to think that the villagers would follow his last wish. If it is any consolation, the fool will be spending the rest of eternity inside my gut fighting the evil half of the Kyuubi." Murasaki informed Naruto, who gave a satisfied nod.

"What happened to my mom and what did you mean by the evil half of the Kyuubi?"

"Uzumaki Kushina died on the night of the Kyuubi attack, she sacrificed herself to block a blow from the Kyuubi that was heading towards you. Now as for the issue regarding the Kyuubi…" Murasaki then launched into a detailed summary of the happenings on the night of the Kyuubi attack, with Naruto interrupting a few times to ask some questions to which she answered. "…and that's what happened."

Naruto took a full minute to process the information before he let out a soft sigh, "Man…I had no idea that so many things were kept from me…"

"I don't know why all these were kept from you, you should ask that old monkey of a Hokage if you want answers." Murasaki suggested.

"Oh I definitely will… that just leaves one thing… why are you here and why did you save me?" Naruto asked her.

"I saved you because it wasn't your time yet and I'm also here to offer you something…" The Goddess of Death answered with a smile.

Naruto seemed surprised by that but still responded, "So what are you offering?"

"I'm offering you a deal, work for me and you will be granted a fraction of my power as well as the power of the Ghost Rider." Murasaki said.

"What is this Ghost Rider?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"The Ghost Rider is my personal bounty hunter; he is my agent in the realm of the living and helps me collect corrupt souls as well as eliminate any evil entities that escaped from hell." Murasaki explained before she snapped her fingers and several scenes started playing in the background. Naruto watched in awe as the scenes showed a flaming skeleton dressed in a cowboy getup and riding atop a flaming skeleton horse, it changed to show another flaming skeleton dressed in a leather biker outfit riding a weird metal contraption with two wheels.

"This deal of yours…what are the conditions that are to be met on my side?" Naruto asked seriously as his mind replayed all the images that he had seen, including throwing hellfire balls and destroying a corrupt soul with just a gaze.

"The requirements are pretty simple. All you have to do is send corrupt souls down to hell, which is just another way of saying to kill evil people. Also to deal with any evil entities that escapes from hell, which may include demons among other things." Murasaki waved her hand casually.

"Then sign me up, I'll kick all their asses!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Then it's time to seal the deal…" Murasaki stated with a grin as she licked her lips with a glint in her eyes, which caused Naruto to gulp and back up a bit as she advanced on him.

"M-Murasaki… what are you do-" Naruto's eyes flew wide when he was cut off as Murasaki grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him deeply, he responded to the kiss after a few seconds. Naruto felt a cold feeling flood into his body with a tint of death in it before it was replaced by a searing sensation that warmed him up from the inside out. Murasaki then broke the kiss and they looked at each other with blushes on their faces. "So is that how you seal a deal…?"

"N-not normally… just for you…" Murasaki admitted as her blush deepened slightly. Naruto suddenly felt a tremendous headache hit him; he placed a hand against his temple as memories that weren't his flooded his mind. "Those are the memories of the previous Riders and also some of my knowledge on how to fully utilise my powers properly… as well as knowledge on everything to do with shinobi life, can't have my avatar being an idiot."

As the sensation finally passed, Naruto cracked his neck and finally took noticed the changes that had happened to his body. He was now significantly taller (Shippuden height) and all traces of baby fat was replaced by lean muscles, his once clear blue cerulean eyes now pitch black in colour. His torn and tattered orange jumpsuit had been replaced with a ragged-looking black hooded-cloak that seemed to move like the shadows. His spiky blonde hair had grown out and had a tinge of orange mixed into it, giving it a fire-like colour.

Murasaki licked her lips as she ran her eyes over his new body, "Mmm… I like it…"

"Me too… so what happens now?" Naruto asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm going to head back to my realm and unfreeze the time here as well, so good luck… and get some girls to keep you company when I'm not around~" Murasaki giggled as she vanished into a black portal, leaving a flustered Naruto. He quickly gathered his wits as he saw time slowly resuming and Mizuki looking at him in shock.

Mizuki didn't have a clue what had just happened, one moment he was walking towards a dying Naruto and then the demon brat suddenly transformed into the black-hooded cloak man in front of him.

"What the fuck? What kind of demon trickery is this?" Mizuki demanded of the new and improved Naruto.

"No trickery is involved Mizuki-teme (bastard), let's just say that I'm back and better than ever…" Naruto growled lowly as his new pitch-black eyes bore straight into Mizuki, who was slightly unnerved by those eyes.

"Whatever demon brat, I'll still kill you!" Mizuki shouted as he rushed at Naruto with the kunai in his hand. Naruto shot a hand forward and caught the kunai-wielding hand by its wrist; he then delivered a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's midsection that sent the Chunnin rolling across the ground.

"Newsflash teme, I'm not weak anymore… this seems like a good opportunity to test out my Rider powers…" Naruto grinned as he called upon the innate power that was inside him. His skin slowly turned red in colour as steam started rising from his pores, he was then engulfed in a torrent of flames that swirled around him. The fire suddenly died down and the figure that walked out caused Mizuki to whimper slightly.

Instead of Naruto, there was a flaming skeleton wearing the black-hooded cloak now and the hood was pulled back. The skull turned its hollowed eye sockets upon Mizuki's quivering form with a grin; the figure then reached up with two flaming skeletal hands and cracked its knuckles and neck.

"**Interesting…"** Naruto said in a deep, raspy voice as he held up his right hand to examine. (Cookies for those who know where this scene came from as well)

"What the hell are you?" Mizuki shouted in fear as he took hold of his last remaining Fuma shuriken and held it in an attacking position.

"**The Ghost Rider, the personal bounty hunter for Shinigami-sama, at your service."** Naruto bowed slightly as he introduced his new form.

"Don't mock me you damned demon! I'll show you the power that Orochimaru-sama had gifted me with!" Mizuki screamed out as he was covered in a sickly purple chakra, Naruto watched as the muscles bulged and expanded. Mizuki had turned into a human-tiger hybrid, which let out a loud roar.

"**Wow… stay kitty…stay…" **Naruto told the transformed Mizuki, who was further enraged by this and pounced at him. Naruto just drew his right hand back and socked Mizuki right in the feline face with a flaming skeletal fist, sending the hybrid crashing into a tree and breaking it in half. **"I told ya to stay…"**

"_**Stop mocking me!"**_ Mizuki roared out as he charged out of the debris and started swiping at Naruto with his claws; the fur on his muzzle was singed off by the fire from Naruto's fist.

Naruto dodged the wild swings with a graceful ease, he slapped aside one of Mizuki's swipes and nailed the hybrid in the jaw with a powerful flaming uppercut. Mizuki stumbled backwards and spat out some blood with a broken fang, he growled before charging straight at Naruto with a shoulder tackle. Naruto was unprepared for this and got slammer up against a tree trunk, Mizuki drew back a fist and punched the flaming skull and dislocated the jaw bone.

"_**Heh… that will teach you to mess with me you damn brat!"**_ Mizuki crowed in victory as he looked at Naruto's slumped form, the flickering flames around his skull dimming. Suddenly the flames burst back to life causing Mizuki to let out an unmanly squeak of surprise, Naruto stood back up and grabbed the jaw and snapped it back into place.

"**You think that I would go down that easily?"** Naruto growled out in the deep, raspy tone of his Rider form. He strode towards Mizuki with dark orange flames flickering around his skull, he reached out and grasped the silver-haired traitorous hybrid by the throat. **"I'm tired of playing games with you so I'm going to end it right here, right now…"**

"_**Wait stop! Please, have mercy!"**_ Mizuki croaked out as he tried and failed to free himself from the superhuman grip around his throat.

"**Mercy? Mercy you say… well I'm sorry to inform you but I'm all fresh out of mercy!"** Naruto brought the traitor up to his face and stared at him straight in the eyes with his flaming hollowed out sockets. **"Look into my eyes… your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."**

Mizuki looked into the fiery depths of the hollowed out eye sockets and saw memories from his past resurface, the first time he met with Orochimaru, the time he passed records to Kabuto, the time he killed a Genin who had stumbled across his meeting with Kabuto, the time he raped a young girl before killing her and all his sins all compiled together. He felt all their combined pain sear his soul, completely vaporising it and leaving him as nothing but a shell of a body.

Naruto released the body and it dropped back onto the ground, the originally brown eyes now completely black and smouldering. He was about to undo his Rider transformation when he felt something off about the body, it seemed to glow with a sinister purple aura. Naruto gasped in shock when a black smoky figure burst out of Mizuki's dead body and fell onto all fours, it had the appearance of a black demonic tiger.

"**A corrupt soul… that damned snake-teme is powering his curse seals using corrupted souls! Wait till I get my hands on him… but first I have to take care of this nuisance."** Naruto growled as he ducked under a leap from said corrupter tiger-demon soul. The tiger-demon skidded to a stop and pounced back at Naruto with claws unsheathed, he rolled onto his back and kicked the tiger-demon in the belly as it sailed over him. The tiger-demon slammed into a tree trunk but got up immediately and opened its muzzle, firing a wave of foul purple youki at Naruto.

"**Gōkaton:** **Gōka no Iki (Hellfire Release: Hellfire Breath)!"** Naruto breathed out a conical wave of blazing white-hot flames from his skull, the flames easily burning through the youki and scorching the tiger-demon. Naruto watched impassively as the tiger-demon writhed in pain on the ground, the hellfire burning away at its body before it finally disintegrated into dust.

"**One soul for Murasaki-chan already, man I'm good!"** Naruto cackled before he released the hold on his transformation, the flames dying out until he was back in his new human form. It was then that Iruka landed in the clearing and saw the new Naruto, the dead hybrid form of Mizuki and a pile of blackened ashes.

"What the hell happened here?" Iruka exclaimed in shock.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he carried the Forbidden Scroll under his arm, "First off, yes it is me Uzumaki Naruto. And Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing the scroll by claiming that it was a make-up Genin Exam. I gained some new powers when he was about to kill me, he transformed into that tiger hybrid from a curse seal given to him by his master Orochimaru and I killed him. The end."

"…" Iruka just couldn't find the words to comment on the situation so he stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm going to see the Hokage about something, you can come along or you can just stand there looking like a fish." Naruto told him as he grabbed a hold of Mizuki's scruff and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)? When did Naruto learn how to do that?' Iruka thought to himself before snapping out of his reverie, he shrugged uncaringly and left the clearing.

Hokage's office

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage sat in his chair with his usual pipe in hand, his face held a concerned expression as a result of witnessing Naruto's fight with Mizuki through his special crystal viewing-orb.

'One moment Naruto was lying almost dead on the ground and the next he looked like he had hit a major growth spurt, then he goes and transforms into a flaming skeleton that could walk, fight and talk. What the hell happened out there Naruto?' Hiruzen sighed as he massaged his temples. 'I'm getting too old for this shit…'

Naruto appeared in the office and casually dumped Mizuki's dead tiger form to the side, before walking up to the desk and slamming the Forbidden Scroll onto the wooden surface.

Hiruzen jumped slightly from the shock before glaring at the blond, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm returning the Forbidden Scroll that Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing _Hokage-sama_ but I'm pretty sure you knew that from your crystal viewing-orb of course…" Naruto replied, spitting out the title as if it was poisonous to his mouth.

"You will address me with respect! I am the Hokage of this village!" Hiruzen shouted as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I will show you respect when you show me a reason to respect you!" Naruto growled in reply before a smirk wormed its way onto his face. "Besides…you can't order me around, I am not one of your shinobi so you have no jurisdiction over me."

The Sandaime cursed mentally when he realised that the blond was right so he let out a soft sigh and calmed himself down, "Mind telling me what happened to you Naruto?"

"Mind telling me why I wasn't informed that I had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside my belly?" Naruto countered instantly with his own question causing the old leader to sigh again.

"We thought it would be for the best if you weren't informed of your burden, that way the Kyuubi would have a lesser chance of influencing you…" Hiruzen explained as he laced his old, wrinkled fingers together in front of his face.

"That sounds like an absolute pile of bullshit… but I won't question any further into that matter…" Naruto stated and picked up on the Sandaime's soft exhalation of relief. "However there is another matter that I must bring forth…"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked with his grandfatherly mask back in place.

"Why the hell wasn't I informed of who my parents were?" Naruto shouted the question out. His eyes caught a quick flash of panic on the old man's face before it was covered up by a mask of false confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto-kun; I already told you that I don't know who your parents are-"

"CUT THE HORSE SHIT!" Naruto roared out, his eyes glowing with a slight orange-yellow flame. Hiruzen couldn't help but gulp slightly upon looking into those intimidating eyes. "I already know that my dad was the freaking Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and my mom was Uzumaki Kushina! NOW TELL ME WHY YOU KEPT THIS INFORMATION FROM ME!"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto but if Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Stone Village) were to find out about your heritage, the Tsuchikage himself may even come down here just to assassinate you!" Hiruzen tried to reason with him.

"Then what about all the assassination attempts from within our own walls huh? What difference would a few more make? Especially since those ANBU purposely let a few assassins slip by from time to time, good thing I always managed to hide from them or I wouldn't even be standing here right now!" Naruto slammed a fist onto the table, splintering it slightly from his newfound strength.

The Sandaime couldn't find a counter-argument for that as he slumped back in his seat slightly and took a long drag from his pipe then blew out a cloud of smoke from between his wrinkled lips.

"Would you still perhaps consider serving as a ninja of Konoha?" The old Kage asked.

"That depends… if you fulfil certain conditions on my part then I will work for you, not as a shinobi but as a personal ANBU that doubles as a mercenary." Naruto informed the elderly shinobi leader.

Hiruzen tapped his pipe against the table lightly to dislodge some ash from it, "And what are these…conditions that you speak of?"

"One, I get my inheritance that my parents left behind and that includes their house. Two, you spill all remaining secrets that are related to me in any manner. Three, the same travelling rights that the Sannin possess. Fourth, I will not take any D-ranked missions and also have the right to refuse any mission that I am offered. Fifth, a weekly pay that is double that of a normal ANBU. Finally, information on who else has a curse seal on them within this village." Naruto listed off his demands in succession, hiding a grin at seeing the Hokage grinding his teeth at certain requirements.

'Those conditions are really demanding…but I can't afford to lose our Jinchuuriki, especially since he has activated some new Kekkei Genkai ability…' Hiruzen thought to himself as he blew out another cloud of smoke before looking directly at Naruto.

"I accept your terms Naruto… your inheritance are in these scrolls and I'm afraid that the house was destroyed during the Kyuubi's rampage. The only remaining secrets are that Jiraiya and Tsunade are your godfather and godmother respectively. I just signed the form that grants you the right to leave the village at any time and stay away for any amount of time unless you are directly called back. The missions and pay conditions have been noted down and the only other person with a curse seal on their person is Special-Jounin Mitarashi Anko."

"Excellent…too bad about the house, so where may I find this Mitarashi Anko person?" Naruto inquired.

"She is normally spotted at the local Dango shop or training inside Training Ground #44, the Forest of Death." Hiruzen replied before coughing slightly to gain Naruto's attention. "Do you require a mask to hide your identity?"

"No need for that, I already prepared my own mask…" Naruto pulled out a skull mask from within his cloak and attached it to his face before yanking the hood over his head, giving him a really imposing look. "While on duty from now on, I shall only be known as… Zukotsu (Skull)."

"Very well Zukotsu-san, since there is nothing further to discuss then I guess you are dismissed for the day…"

Naruto glared at the old Kage through his mask, "Do not treat me like another one of your underlings you old monkey, do that again and you will not like the consequences…"

Having said his piece, Naruto disappeared in a swirling pillar of black smoke. Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned at the blatant threat at his person, he knew that Naruto would become a problem in future but chose to let him be for now.

'Just you wait Naruto…I will have you under my thumb sooner or later…'

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of my newest multi-chapter fanfiction done with, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up and writing it out. Yes the Sandaime is a cunning and manipulative bastard in this story; Naruto knows that though and will deal with him accordingly when the time comes.**

**As always, REMEMBER TO DROP A REVIEW and let me know which are the girls you want in the harem. The girls are listed above or you can suggest your own, I think I shall limit it to only 3-4 girls including Murasaki the Shinigami. So please state which female you want in the harem! REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2:Nature's demons

**Ah finally done with all the projects and bullshit, damn it feels good to be back writing fanfiction once again. For everyone who doesn't know, College is a bitch! This is why I haven't been updating my stories, to busy being drowned in tons of projects and assignments that I just finished and the term break is finally here!**

**Huh, wasn't expecting that many people to actually vote for their favourite girls… though it is depressing to know that so many people only review just to state the girl they wanted in the harem. If you can take time out to read a story, why not divert a little more and just drop a review. It doesn't have to be an elaborate one, maybe just point out any mistakes you saw or which part you enjoyed.**

**Well Naruto: Riding into Darkness is definitely a hit, so on with the harem!**

**Confirmed**

**Tayuya**

**Murasaki**

**Mei**

**In the running for last spot**

**Yugito**

**Anko**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Karui**

**Kushina (if you readers really want her, I can make it work)**

**Fuka**

**So this is the last spot, I know that Anko will have her Curse Seal removed by Naruto but I'm leaning more towards having her as an occasional fuck buddy. Why? That's because Anko is quite common in harems already. So make sure to vote for which female you want as this is the last chance, next chapter the harem will be finalised!**

**On with the story~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nature's demons

Naruto was perched on a branch just outside off his old classroom; he shook his head at how all the students in there were just happily chatting away with each other. The Shinobi Academy was a joke; it did absolutely nothing to help academy students on their path towards becoming a ninja.

'What the hell are flower pressing classes and hours upon hours of history going to do for them… do they expect an enemy shinobi to pop them a surprise quiz about history? Kami, these kids would just freeze up at the sight of their first kill and end up as easy pickings for any other enemies.' Naruto thought with his newfound attitude and knowledge, his shadow-like cloak fluttering silently in the gentle breeze. Under the cloak, he spotted a similar garb of ANBU members.

Instead of a grey chest plate, he wore a durable steel wire-mesh shirt over his black muscle top along with a matching pair of black standard issue shinobi pants. He had the hood of his cloak pulled up and his white skull mask over his face, leaving only his coal-black eyes to pick out from the eyeholes.

'Though it might just be the Konoha academy and I was once like those ignorant fools in the class… but thanks to Murasaki-chan, I now know better… thanks to her… I am strong…' Naruto clenched a fist in front of himself, watching as the air around it shimmered and steam slowly rises from the pores on his fist. Naruto snapped back to attention when his chakra-enhanced hearing caught the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor beside the classroom.

Iruka walked into the classroom and deposited a stack of papers onto his mahogany desk, the sound produced was drowned out by the incessant noise emanating from the majority of the class. Iruka merely waited patiently with his arms crossed for them to notice him.

5 minutes later

"Will you guys **SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"** Iruka shouted with his infamous demonic head technique. Naruto watched with a small smirk on his face as the students scrambled back to their seats, all of them immediately kept their mouths closed as a veil of silence settled over the classroom.

"That's better… now I congratulate all those here on passing your Genin examinations!" Iruka switched into a more jovial tone as he addressed all the students in front of him, the silence was quickly replaced with yells of accomplishment and joy. He allows them to quiet down on their own this time before he continued with his speech. "I want you all to know that I'm proud of each and every single one of you, and it has been my pleasure to have been your sensei for the past six years…"

Naruto shook his head in disappointment of his ex-teacher's motivational speech, 'All he is doing is getting them motivated to run out there and get killed…'

"Now, it's time for your team placements to be announced! Remember that the teams are formed by the Hokage and if you have any problems with your placement then I suggest you take it up with him!" The class quieted down after that as they waited in suspense for their team members and sensei to be announced.

"Team 1…" Naruto zoned out until the more significant members of the class were left, namely the clan heirs.

"Team 7 will be consisted of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn…"

Haruno Sakura."

"Cha! Take that Ino-pig, true love wins after all!" A certain pink-haired female shrieked out in victory, causing Naruto to growl slightly as he rubbed his sore ears in protest. Ino ground her teeth in frustration but didn't voice out her unhappiness as she remembered that the teams were formed by the Hokage.

"Shimura Sai. Your Jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, the Sandaime stated that this team will be a quick response team."

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard of the third member's name, he had the same family name as that old bandaged man on the village council. He had heard the occasional whispers and rumours about Shimura Danzo, how he was an old war hawk that wanted to turn Konoha into the largest military power in the Elemental Nations. He had also heard about how he was rivals with Sarutobi Hiruzen since their academy days, but had lost in the election to become the Sandaime Hokage.

'I wouldn't be surprised if everything from their rivalry was merely a ruse they cooked up, that old monkey wasn't hailed as the 'Professor' for nothing…' Naruto thought as Iruka continued with the team announcements.

"Team 8 will be consisted of Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-hai…"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"You hear that bud? We're on an official shinobi team now!"

"Woof!"

"Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai; the Sandaime stated that this will be a tracker team." Iruka announced.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 will be consisted of Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome…"

"Akimichi Chouji."

"…" Iruka looked up when he didn't receive a reply only to sweat-drop when he saw that the pudgy clan heir was busy feasting on a bag of BBQ-flavoured chips.

"Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma; the Sandaime stated that this will be a capture and interrogation team just like the previous generation."

To her credit, Ino managed to beat down the urge to shout out the injustice about the team placements.

"Your Jounin-senseis should be arriving in a few minutes' time, so I suggest you sit still and wait so you make a good first impression." Iruka paused and gave the class one last look. "Well that's all from me… I wish everyone luck on your future shinobi career!"

Naruto took the moment to evaluate his ex-classmates with his new-found intelligence, his eyes drifted to the dark-haired boy with the same eye-colour as him.

'Uchiha Sasuke, the so called 'last remaining Uchiha' after the massacre that happened 4 years ago. Has a superiority complex and an ego larger than the entire village, seems to only respect strength and power…'

'Haruno Sakura, the first shinobi of her family. Self-proclaimed president of the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) and has a voice that could probably be turned into a weapon with its deadly frequency… has extreme fangirl tendencies and doesn't take her career seriously, only finding interest in pursuing the Uchiha…'

'Shimura Sai… I've never seen him in the academy… with a name like that, looks like I would have to keep an eye on him…'

Naruto shifted his gaze over to the next team; the first person to catch his eye was his occasional pranking buddy.

'Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru, a deadly combination. Brash and headstrong but also excels at taijutsu and loyal to a fault, only reason he lost to Sasuke in terms of taijutsu is because of Mizuki's favouritism.'

'Aburame Shino, the heir to the Aburame clan. Quiet and keeps to himself but scores well, just like a true shinobi…'

'Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Also quiet and keeps to herself, far too gentle in nature to be a shinobi. I can't even imagine what would happen if she has to make her first kill, most likely scenario would be freezing up and making herself an open target.'

Naruto once again shifted his gaze to the last team, the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

'Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan. Same as every other male Nara clan member, both extremely intelligent yet extremely lazy in nature.'

'Akimichi Chouji, heir to the Akimichi clan. Big sized just like the rest of his clan, often seen with Shikamaru as they have been friends since childhood. Not unusual as their fathers were part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, probably want their kids to follow in their footsteps.'

'Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka clan. Specialises in her clan's rather… unique techniques, alas she is another fangirl of the village's _last_ Uchiha.'

His eyes refocused back on the classroom when his chakra-enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a door opening, his eyes took in the forms of the two Konoha Jounins that stepped into the room.

The first person he noticed was a kunoichi with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her peculiar outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

'Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's resident genjutsu specialist. Strange that she was promoted to full Jounin based just on her genjutsu skills, wouldn't Special Jounin have made more sense. Especially since her friends are Special Jounins as well, Inuzuka Hana and Mitarashi Anko.'

The person next to her had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

'Sarutobi Asuma, the son of the Sandaime Hokage. Seems to give off the aura of an extremely laidback person, I wouldn't be surprised if the woman that sired him was a Nara… Still he isn't a Jounin for nothing, he is extremely experienced with his trench knives and using his wind affinity. And as shown by his sash, he was once a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas as well.'

Naruto was broken out of his silent assessment by the shrill cry of a messenger hawk; he stood up and held his right arm out as a perch for the hawk to land on. The hawk quickly took off again as he unfurled the small piece of paper that was attached to its talon, a quick scan confirmed that it was from the Hokage.

Hokage's office

Sarutobi Hiruzen was scowling as he stamped another negative on a civilian's request to banish the so-called 'demon child' from the village, he rubbed his wrinkled brow in frustration.

'Normally I'm perfectly alright with doing paperwork, hell I expected nothing less when I took the position of Hokage since a leader has tons of decisions to make. However ridiculous requests like this are what really grate on my nerves, a total and utter waste of my time. As if I would bow to their whims and banish this village's only weapon against the other nation's Jinchuurikis.' Hiruzen sighed as he took another puff of his pipe, when a swirl of black smoke lazily drifted into existence before dissipating to reveal the imposing figure of Naruto.

"I have received your summons and have reported as requested Hokage-sama…" Naruto droned out in a professional working tone, making sure to keep any hints of hatred and displeasure out of his voice. 'No point in endlessly aggravating the old monkey, there would be many more opportunities if I were to get closer to him.'

"Ah Zukotsu, glad to see that you're on time for your first mission… unlike a certain Jounin under my command…" Hiruzen muttered the last part under his breath but Naruto's enhanced hearing picked it up.

Somewhere in Konoha

A tall, lanky man with gravity-defying silver hair was reading a small orange-coloured book and giggling perversely as he stood on the surface of a small lake. A sudden sneeze caused him to lose concentration and cut the chakra flow to his feet, plunging his entire body into the cold water.

Quickly swimming back to shore, he performed a simple fire jutsu that evaporated the water in his soaked clothes and hair. He reached back into his pouch but frowned as his hand came back out empty. He swept his single-eyed gaze over the immediate area around him only for it to widen in shock upon seeing a tattered orange book by the lakeside.

The man dropped to his knees beside the destroyed book and slowly scooped it up with both his hands, before cradling it gently as a tear dripped from his exposed eye. He quickly performed the same fire jutsu in hopes of saving the soaked book, needless to say the book caught fire and burned to ashes in a span of five seconds.

"…" The man stared silently at the pile of ashes in his hands before his shoulders started shaking slightly. Three seconds later, an anguished cry sounded throughout the village.

Back in the Hokage office

Both men blinked as they heard a chilling cry echo through the village, before shrugging it off as nothing important. The Sandaime Hokage puffed on his pipe once as he picked a scroll up from the table and tossed it to the black-cloaked mercenary.

Naruto caught the scroll and unfurled it, his eyes scanning the mission scroll thoroughly.

_Rank: B-rank_

_Objective: Merchants have been 'disappearing' along the trading routes to Konoha, the merchant guild believes it to be the work of bandits. Perform a thorough search of the areas around the trade routes and eliminate the source of these disappearances, unless the threat level is above your capabilities then report back to base for reinforcements._

_Team: Solo assignment_

"Consider it done Hokage-sama." Naruto said before vanishing in another swirl of darkness. The Sandaime smirked as he laced his fingers in front of his face.

'Looks like my Jinchuuriki is finally learning his place, about time…'

With Naruto

After dropping by his house to grab a scroll of supplies needed for a normal B-ranked mission, Naruto performed a quick Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to arrive at the main gates of Konoha. At their usual spot, Kotetsu and Izumo were currently inspecting a merchant's caravan to make sure that nothing was out of place.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san. You may return to your posts, I have some business to attend to with merchant-san here…" Naruto waved the two Chunnin guards off as he strode up to the group.

"Ah Zukotsu-san, we'll leave it to you then." Kotetsu replied as both Chunnins gave him a respectful nod before going back to their daily activities, mainly sitting around and slacking. Naruto merely shook his head at the blatant lack of seriousness in the gate guards, has Konoha really sunk so low that it's taking the current state of peace for granted.

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Naruto decided to focus on his task at hand. The leader of the merchant caravan was a well-built, middle-aged man that seemed to shiver slightly as Naruto locked his coal-black eyes on him through the white porcelain skull mask on his face.

"ANBU-san… what business do you have with mere merchants such as myself?" The man asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I'm sure that you have heard of the disappearances that have happened along the trading routes to and from Konoha, am I right?" Naruto replied with a question of his own.

The man nodded sadly, "Hai, not only do I know of them but my younger sister was one of those that disappeared…"

"I'm sorry for your lost merchant-san…"

"Just call me Akiru."

"Then you may refer to me as Zukotsu. So back to the matter at hand Akiru-san, the merchant guild of Konoha has employed me to deal with this problem as they are worried that the village would lose business if this keeps up." Naruto explained the situation to the merchant, who perked up at this.

"So am I correct to assume that you would be following us as a form of protection?"

"Hai, I guess that would seem to be the most likely scenario. However if I find any leads along the way, I will have to leave you in the care of a couple of solid clones as I investigate it." Naruto replied, which earned a bright smile from Akiru.

"That's already more than what I have hoped for! Zukotsu-san… could you do me a favour? I would pay you well if you manage to accomplish it of course!" Akiru's smile faded as he asked this.

Naruto cocked an unseen eyebrow, "That would depend on what sort of favour you would be asking of me…"

"Ah it's nothing much just… since you're investigating the disappearances… could you also find out what happened to my sister?" Akiru whispered softly as he glanced at the black-cloaked ANBU in hope.

"Of course I will Akiru-san; you don't need to pay me for that." Naruto chuckled slightly as the man sighed in relief. "Now if there aren't any further questions, shall we depart?"

"Oh right! You heard him everyone! Let's get moving!" Akiru shouted back at the other caravans before climbing back onto his seat and cracking the reigns against the horses of his own caravan. Naruto merely perched himself on the roof as he meditated, spreading his awareness out across the length of the convoy and into the surrounding forests.

He could pick out the small chakra flares of the woodland creatures and the slightly larger chakra signatures of the merchants in the convoy, his ears picking out the idle chatter of the merchants as well as the soft rhythmic thumping of the horses' hooves hitting the soft dirt ground.

About a third of the journey in, Naruto suddenly tensed up as his hearing picked up the sound of animals in panic and sensed the small chakra signatures scattering away from a certain area. Said area seemed to be moving closer to the convoy, which meant that someone or something was approaching them.

"Heads up Akiru-san, I think we've got trouble…" Naruto growled as two kunai seemed to materialise in his hands, the convoy leader stiffened slightly before giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"Remember to give them a few kicks for me as well…" Akiru whispered as several shadow clones stationed themselves around the convoy in strategic locations.

Naruto smirked under his mask before leaping off the roof of the caravan and into the forest, putting himself on a direct route towards the unknown entity. The tall trees that inhabited the forests of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) stretched high into the sky, their dense canopy layers blocking all but the barest traces of sunlight from hitting the forest floor.

The forest was almost completely silent except for the faint ruffle of leaves as Naruto proceeded through the shadowy forest carefully, his sense on full alert as he searched for the source of the disturbance. His sensor skills were only limited to basic detection, which meant he only knew the general area his prey was in but not the exact location.

'The absence of the local wildlife would suggest that they fled in fear, which most likely means that the subject is dangerous…' Naruto thought as he observed his surroundings, a sudden rustle in a shrub nearby caused him to let loose with a volley of kunai. The sound of steel impacting against wood echoed through the silent forest, the black-cloaked shinobi drew out another kunai and stepped backwards cautiously.

'Kuso! (Shit!)' Naruto cursed mentally as he felt a vine snare around his ankle and yanked him feet-first into the air, he quickly flicked the kunai towards the vine and sliced through it. Twisting sharply in mid-air, he barely avoided a barrage of wooden barb-like projectiles that shot past him and embedded themselves into a tree trunk. The wood where they struck sizzling slightly, signifying a deadly toxin within them.

Sparks flew as another wave of projectiles were deflected by a new pair of kunai, which were quickly flung in the direction of the attack but failed to connect with their target. Our favourite blond hero was forced to spring backwards and stuck to a tree trunk as the attack resumed with even more tenacity causing him to run up, which soon proved to be a mistake as several thick vines ensnared our hero.

The vines snapped his wrists together above his head; another vine had bound his ankles together to prevent him from thrashing around. Coal black eyes scanned the area before glaring at a hand that had begun to emerge from the tree opposite him; soon an entire figure had stepped out from the trunk.

His opponent appeared to be a female of early twenties, she had dark green vines for hair and her skin was a light shade of green. Her dark emerald eyes locked with his, the corner of her supple lips of a similar colour twitched upwards in a smirk. Her voluptuous form was wrapped in an earthy-brown dress that cut off at her thighs, what were most outstanding were her hands and feet. From the elbow and knee onward, her limbs appeared to have been made of tree bark that tapered off into wicked looking claws.

"Well what do we have here~?" Her voice was deceptively serene, seductive and calming as she sauntered up to our tied-up hero, a clawed hand stroking the cheek of his porcelain mask before grasping it and pulling it off. His opponent didn't seem the least bit intimidated by his dark glare; she proceeded to trace the whisker marks on his cheek with a claw. Naruto had to repress a pleasant shiver as she did this.

"Such a fine specimen…" She purred with a sly smile on her face as her claws trailed down his neck into his cloak, feeling up and caressing his toned body. "Strong as well…"

"What are you?" Naruto growled out at the woman as he jerked against his restraints but failed to break free, the vines were simply too thick and seemed to be reinforced by demonic energy.

"And so demanding as well… perhaps instead of consuming you…" Her hand slipped into his pants and carefully cupped his genitals, which stiffened despite the situation. "I should mate with you… mmm yes; you would definitely grant me strong children!"

Shinigami's office

Murasaki had just completed another stack of paperwork when she suddenly felt the urge to kill someone, her aura flaring wildly around her as she bristled in anger for what seemed like no reason what so ever.

'How peculiar…' She mused as she reigned her aura back in, not before it had rotted away the flowers on her desk along with a poor goblin that had chosen that moment to deliver another stack of paperwork. 'I suddenly feel like acquiring several cans of weed spray…'

Back to the scene

Naruto eyes widened considerably when he heard that and failed to supress the small blush that appeared on his face, before schooling his expression back into its emotionless state.

"Are you the one that is responsible for all the mysterious disappearances in the area?" Naruto asked, the female placed her free claws against her chin in a thinking posture as her other hand continued playing with his crotch.

"If you meant all those fat slobs called merchants then yes! However they were all greasy and fattening, not good at all for my figure and complexion much less my poor babies~" She sighed sadly before breaking up in a grin again. "You on the other hand, are going to be of much more use…"

Naruto heard all that he needed to already, which basically was that the woman in front of him was responsible for the mysterious disappearances. A shadow clone that had been hiding not too far away burst into the clearing and slashed the vines with one of the discarded kunai on the forest floor it had found, the original quickly flung a handful of shurikens at his target.

The plant woman merely yawned as she used one hand to deflect the metal stars; apparently those claws were pretty durable as well. Naruto quickly formed a cross-shaped handseal, nine more shadow clones materialised into the clearing with their own kunai drawn. She gave him an amused look as the clones began their assault, charging at her from different directions in an attempt to surround her.

"Is this all you've got? Come to mommy my precious babies~" She cooed as various plant-like creatures crawled out from the forest floor, their bodies and limbs seemed to be composed of vines and tree bark with various flowers for heads. The new arrivals instantly engaged the clones in a bid to prevent any harm from coming to their 'mother', their bodies proved to be more than just looks as they dodged and evaded with incredible amounts of flexibility.

Naruto grimaced as he saw one with a large purple and red flower exhale a stream of purple miasma at a clone it had entangled with its vine-like appendages, the clone popped the moment the poison smoke entered his body. He quickly turned his attention back to the bulb-like head creature that he was fighting, it charged straight at him as razor sharp thorns erupted from its limbs. The creatures attempt to flay our hero was foiled as another clone, that had defeated his opponent, performed a sweeping kick that knocked the creature off its feet.

The plant mistress simply sat down on a throne of vines and thorns that she had conjured up from the ground, a predatory look on her face as she observed her desired mate's strength. Naruto unleashed a hail of shuriken at the downed creature, only to have it stand back up as if nothing had happened. The bulb-like head seemed to shudder slightly before a stream of seeds shot out at insane speeds, Naruto performed a quick substitution with a nearby log that was immediately blasted full of holes.

'Note to self, don't get hit by that…' Naruto thought as he eyed the creature wearily, its head swivelled in his new direction and released another stream of deadly seeds. Biting his thumb, he quickly swiped it over a seal over his left hand and unsealed a black metal pole with a rectangular slit near one end.

Twirling the staff like an expert, the projectiles were blocked easily as a shadow clone prepared an exploding kunai and tossed it right into the creature's head. It stumbled backward from the impact before the resulting explosion tore its body to pieces, splattering the area with purple ooze that Naruto assumed was its blood.

With his foe dispatched off, Naruto engaged the remainder with his staff and shadow clones. The creatures proved to be difficult to defeat as they each had their own special set of abilities, one was capable of firing off thorns from any part of its body while another had black pod-like seeds that exploded upon impact.

Eventually the creatures were defeated and killed, a slow clapping sound echoed through the ooze-soaked clearing. Naruto turned to glare at the woman; she returned his glare with a seductive smirk and wink.

"It appears I was right in my evaluation of your skills, you would make a fine mate indeed~ as a reward I will tell you my name… I am known as Sei, demoness of nature." A grin broke out on her face when she noticed her opponent's eyes flew wide open in shock. "I see you've heard of little old me~"

"Shikima Sei, also known as the Shizen Ikari (Nature's Wrath)… responsible for the 'Seizai no gyakusatsu (Genocide of Seizai)' where the entire lumber town was retaken by nature and every single one of its hundred-thousand strong population brutally murdered, their blood feeding the growth of the plants and creatures… the place now known as training ground #44, the Forest of Death." Naruto growled out lowly as he gripped his staff tighter. 'Kuso… I didn't expect to run into one of the Jigoku no Jūni yori Akuma (Twelve Greater Demons of Hell) so soon…'

"Those bastards deserved it! They're responsible for destroying my old home and ravaging the forests around it!" Sei's eyes flashed dangerously as she hissed out in anger. Naruto gulped reflexively, a pissed off female with overwhelming control over nature was definitely scary. "Now that you know who I am… just give it up and accept your fate, I promise that it will be pleasurable… very pleasurable…"

Steeling his resolve and pushing down his rampaging hormones at the half-lidded gaze directed at him, Naruto settled into a simple attack stance with his staff.

Sei sighed dramatically, "Well if you insist on doing it the hard way…"

She snapped her fingers as the tree bark of her hands and feet crawled its way up her skin, conforming to her figure as it formed what appeared to be some type of battle armour. The bark crawled up her face and covered everything but the area around her eyes, her vine-like hair tied itself into a ponytail that fell to her mid-back. She pressed her palm against a nearby tree trunk causing the wood to twist and conform itself into an improvised spear.

Naruto wasted no time as he disappeared in a burst of speed and slammed his staff down at her shoulder, only to have it blocked at the last second by her wooden spear. Sei thrust the spear-tip forward, forcing him to dodge to the right. Which was part of her plan as she caught his right hand in a vice-like grip and yanked him forward; Naruto lost his footing before an armoured knee drove its way into his stomach and knocked the breath out of him.

"Come on, you can do better that that!" Sei jeered as she released her grip of his wrist to form a fist and landed a devastating uppercut to his chin that sent him sailing into the air, she then performed a perfect roundhouse kick to his sternum as he fell back down. Thus sending him crashing into a tree located further behind him, he fell to his knees as he grasped his chest and coughed out some blood.

"Gah…" Naruto wheezed out as he stumbled back up to his feet, using his hand to wipe away the trail of blood that leaked out the corner of his mouth. He formed a cross-shaped handseal again as ten shadow clones puffed into existence, each of them wielding a black staff like the original.

With a mental command, Naruto and his clones dashed towards their opponent with staffs at the ready. They attacked in sync which meant that she would have to fend off at least one attack every second; Sei didn't seem the least bit bothered by this. Her armoured form simply weaved its way through several attacks and used her staff or forearms to block other strikes.

Naruto ducked back out of the battle and unsealed two Fuma Shurikens and unfolded their blades, he spun them up to the maximum speed before tossing both at her. Sei made to avoid the huge projectiles but found herself trapped in place by the clones, she quickly stabbed one in the face with her spear before jumping and twisting her body mid-air. The two Fuma Shuriken went over and under her body by an inch each; she grabbed the nearest clone in a scissor headlock with her legs and slammed it into the ground as she landed.

Sei quickly handsprung out of the way as the remaining clones converged on her location, she raised her hands in a cross guard as several kunai embedded themselves in her forearm armour. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar sizzling sound before she was engulfed in a fiery explosion, the result of the exploding tags that were attached to those kunai. Naruto stood at a reasonable distance with his clones arrayed around him in a battle position, the smoke drifted away to reveal a severely charred armoured figure that was still smouldering from the explosion.

Sei's emerald eyes glowed with power as dark green youki surrounded her form; her bark armour immediately started repairing itself as barbs now covered the surface of the armour.

"**Now that wasn't very nice…"** Sei growled out as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto narrowed his eyes as his skin started to steam, the skin and muscle slowly started to melt off. After a couple of seconds, he stood there in his Rider form complete with flaming skull.

"**Well I'm not a very nice person…"** Naruto replied in kind as he slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground whilst channelling his powers into it, a blazing white flame erupted from the slit into a scythe blade. He twirled his revealed weapon around a few times before settling into an attacking stance.

Sei thrust her arms out in front of her with the hands splayed wide open, tendrils of dark green youki branched off from her body and shot towards Naruto's location. He took a step forward and began spinning his scythe, cutting up the tendrils of youki that tried to impale him. He shifted his right foot forward and spun on its heel, bringing his flame scythe one entire round.

"**Moeru Setsudan (Blazing Cut)!**" Naruto roared out as he brought the scythe around in a powerful horizontal slash, sending out an arc of blazing hellfire.

Sei manipulated her youki into a dense shield in front of her, the attack slammed against it causing it to crack slightly under the pressure but ultimately held in place. She lowered the shield only to find that her opponent was no longer in sight, she spun one round and still found no trace of him.

"**Gōkaton: Gōkadan no jutsu (Hellfire Release: Hellfire Bullet technique)!" **A voice shouted from above causing Sei to jump back as a white-hot projectile slammed into the ground, setting it ablaze with the intensity of the flames. Sei formed her youki into twin kodachis that she used to block the descending strike from the flaming scythe; she saw that clones that had disappeared at the start of the battle seemed to have emerged again. The clones made to strike at her with their staffs; she closed her eyes as they approached.

"**Shizen no Hakai (Nature's Devastation)!" **She screamed out as tendrils of bubbling dark green youki burst out from her in every direction, dispelling all the shadow clones and impaling Naruto in several places.

"**Kuso!" **Naruto cursed out loud before grinning and whipping his cloak out, showing that the tendrils had missed his actual body and pierced through the cloak only. **"Just kidding!"**

Sei dashed at him with her youki blades held in an offensive position, he blocked her strike with the blade of his scythe. Her glowing emerald eyes locked with the burning hollow sockets of his skull, she swore the grin somehow grew wider as they struggled for dominance.

"**Gōkaton: Gōka no Iki (Hellfire Release: Hellfire Breath)!" **Naruto exhaled a conical wave of hellfire into his target's face at point-blank range. Luckily her youki managed to fend off the flames long enough for her to roll out of the way and back onto her feet; she levelled an open palm at him and started to chant. Naruto noticed this immediately and performed something similar.

"**Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, Akuma no na o kansu mono yo! Uso to giman, tsumibukai shirame yume no kabe ni wazuka ni tsume o tate yo (Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Demons! Lies and deceit, upon this sinful wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws)!" **Sei recited in a steady manner.

"**Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shinri to sessei, tsumi shirame yume no kabe ni wazuka ni tsume o tate yo (Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws)!" **Naruto spoke with just as steady a voice.

"**Kōdō #33: Kurokatsui (Way of Devastation #33: Black Fire, Crash Down)!" **Sei shouted as a large black wave of energy blasted out of her palm.

"**Hadō #33: Sōkatsui (Way of Destruction #33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)!" **Naruto roared as an equally large blue wave of energy shot out of his palm.

The two massive attacks clashed against each other in the middle of the clearing, the black and blue energy pushing and pulling against each other in a bid for survival. The two volatile energies fused together and the resulting explosion took out a huge chunk of the forest they were in, the force blowing them both away.

A skeletal hand burst out from a pile of destroyed tree trunks and found purchase on a sturdy branch; Naruto pulled himself out and collapsed onto his back. The flames around his skull were currently quite dim; he spotted his opponent crawling out of the debris to his right with her youki cloak gone.

Sei coughed out some blood as she ripped a branch out from her left bicep, the wound instantly sealing itself shut thanks to her demonic regeneration rate. She collapsed with both palms pressed against a rather intact tree trunk near Naruto, she whispered something softly as her hands glowed an emerald green.

Naruto watched in fascination as the tree seemed to die right in front of his eyes, the leaves turning brown and shrivelling up as the bark peeled off. He guessed that his opponent had the ability to absorb the life-force of nature to heal herself, which was evident by the way she seemed less fatigued by the second. Without the trees to provide cover, the sunlight shined down directly on his form. While it didn't revert him back to his human form like the Riders before him, it still weakened his powers by a significant amount.

"**Damn… that's got to be… cheating… somehow…"** Naruto rasped out as he pulled himself back on his feet, propping himself up with his scythe that he had found lying beside him. His black cloak was ragged and torn from the battle, exposing his also battle-damaged ANBU-styled clothes underneath. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, letting the transformation recede back into his body until he was his human self once again.

"**Finally giving up eh?"** Sei smirked as she popped her neck, she seemed to have recovered at least a third of her strength.

"No way… **we're just getting started!"** Naruto roared out as his body was bathed in Kyuubi's crimson youki cloak, his wounds healed instantaneously as he felt power flood through his system. The youki cloak forming a pair of ears and a tail, his eyes turned crimson with a black slitted pupil and his whisker marks were more defined.

"**Oh my… the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko as well, I do know how to pick them~"** Sei smirked as she drank in the more feral Naruto's look; she licked her lips as she definitely liked what she saw.

Naruto vanished in a crimson flash, appearing behind his opponent with a fist cocked back and he threw his fist forward. Sei spun around and caught his youki-enhanced punch in her own youki-enhanced hand, Naruto used his other fist but it too was caught. The tail wasn't for show only as it whipped forward in an attempt to strangle the nature-using demon; its progress was halted when dark green youki tendrils emerged from her back and wrapped around the tail.

A second tail formed as Naruto felt his power increase by two-fold but it was also harder to maintain control, he could feel the primal instincts of the Kyuubi fighting to gain control. The second tail shot towards Sei's stomach, forcing her to release him from her hold. Naruto landed on all fours with both tails swaying behind him, his eyes locked onto his target's form and he let out a low growl before charging forward.

Sei cursed as she brought her arms up to block the incoming attack, she stumbled backwards as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki barrelled into her. He raked his youki claws down her armour, leaving smouldering gashes that took longer than average to heal. She quickly delivered a palm thrust to his chest that knocked him back before gesturing with a finger.

"**Karami Ne (Entangling Roots)…"** Sei muttered as thick gnarled roots enforced by her youki burst out from the ground and wrapped around him, restraining his arms and legs as others wrapped around his shoulders and torso. Naruto let out a primal roar as he tried and failed to break free from his bonds, Kyuubi's youki flaring out around him.

"**Let… me… GO!" **Naruto let out a supersonic roar that blew Sei away as a third tail formed behind him, the corrosive quality of his youki increased as it began to eat away at the roots. He flexed his muscles and strained against the restraints before finally snapping free from them, he growled as he spotted the nature demon getting back up.

"**Uh… what hit me?"** Sei groaned as she staggered back to her feet, only to be knocked back down and pinned by her opponent. His crimson eyes clouded with rage, anger and lust. Naruto took a deep whiff of the female demon's scent; the pheromones that she had been releasing unconsciously were driving him crazy with desire.

Before she could do anything, crimson youki claws descended on her and proceeded to tear her armour to pieces with the relative ease of tearing a tissue paper. Sei was soon reduced to nothing but a black lacy bra and thong, her soft pale green flesh still covered by her dark green youki cloak.

**Warning! Lemon Alert!**

Naruto pressed his mouth against hers in a sloppy kiss; he practically shoved his tongue into her mouth as she gladly accepted it with no hesitation. His hand tearing off her bra and thong as she yanked his pants and boxers down in one short, freeing his 10-Inch member from its captivity. He immediately positioned himself before sliding all the way in, the mushroom head of his dick already kissing the entrance to her womb.

"**Aw yeah…"** Sei moaned sexily as she felt the feeling of being full once again; her last sexual escapade had been almost a hundred years ago. Naruto growled in pleasure before pulling back out, earning a whimper from his opponent turned partner. He then slammed back in with full force, earning a scream of pleasure and curses.

Naruto quickly established some form of rhythm as he fucked the nature demon on the forest floor, his engorged dick pumping in and out of her slick, wet pussy. The pleasure soon became too much as Sei had her first orgasm in a hundred years, her walls clenching down on his dick also triggered his first orgasm ever. Lucky for Naruto, they both had the youki cloaks active which meant that all the sperm within the white sticky fluid that filled Sei's womb were dead.

Sei let out a squeak of surprise when Naruto flipped her over before pulling back and slamming back into her again, this time the tip of his cock penetrating her womb as well. He pressed her against the floor as he ravaged her hole, her mouth stuck in an open O-shape of pleasure as her tongue dangled limply from her mouth.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki growled as he filled his partner's womb with cum again, the feeling of the warm liquid pumping into her system sent her into another orgasm. He then pulled out of her with a wet plop before collapsing on the ground beside her.

**Lemon Over!**

Both their youki cloaks had receded already, Sei lying on her side asleep with a blissful look of someone who just had mind-blowing sex on her face. Naruto lay there panting slightly with wide-open eyes when he realised what he had just done, he briefly wondered about the consequences before realising he was too tired to give a fuck.

'Meh… I'll figure this out after a quick nap…' He thought before giving a small yawn, his arm automatically pulling Sei against his chest as sleep claimed him.

* * *

**…yeah I have no idea how that happened either… the chapter seemed to write itself as my hands just typed away at the keyboard! Oh well at least this chapter is finally over and done with so I can put my mind at ease…**

**So how did you guys like the fight scene? I hope it made up for the lack of updates, that's why this chapter is rather long! Once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates! .**

**Remember to drop a REVIEW for which girl you want in the last slot! And since the chapter turned out this way… Shikima Sei, the lovely and deadly nature demoness will be added to the choices.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, look forward to future updates! And give my newest fanfic a try, it's a Naruto/Halo crossover story since so many people requested for one and it's titled 'Naruto: Project Jinchuuriki'**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
